Blog użytkownika:HiccstridFun/Życie nie jest takie proste...
To mój drugi blog. Mam już na niego pomysł i myślę, że Wam się spodoba, a więc: *Akcja rozgrywa się we współczesności, *Czkastrid będzie na 100%, ale trochę później, *Czkawka, Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Sączysmark mają po 17 lat, *Wyglądają tak jak w Dawn of the dragon races, *Czkawka ma nogę i będzie ją miał (chyba), *Astrid ma mamę i siostrę o 5 lat starszą - Annę, *Czkawka ma rodziców i będzie miał siostrę albo brata, *Nie mieszkają w Polsce, tylko na Islandii w Rejkjaviku (tak wiem to trochę dziwne, ale uwielbiam Islandię), *Szczerbatek to kot, a Wichura to papuga, *Będę pisała z różnych perspektyw, najcześciej Astrid albo Czkawki, *Pochyła czcionka to myśli, a pogrubiona to informacje ode mnie, *Myślę, że to opko będzie lepsze od tamtego i bardziej Wam się spodoba, *Nexty będą pojawiać się najczęściej w sobotę lub niedzielę albo kiedy będę miała czas, *Brak nexta: brak czasu, weny, internet odmawia posłuszeństwa. Zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział.1. (Piątek 2 stycznia, 7:20) ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Obudziłam się. Wstałam z łóżka i skierowałam się w stronę łazienki, którą mam w pokoju. Szybko przemyłam twarz i uczesałam włosy w warkocz. wyszłam ze środka i otworzyłam szafę. Wyjęłam z niej jasno-żółtą koszulkę w białe kwiaty, brązowy swetr z reniferem i czrne legginsy z elementami ze skóry. Na Islandii prawie zawsze jest zimno i pada śnieg, jedynie w lecie jest cieplej. Najwyżej 15*C, ale czasami może też być 20*C. Ubrałam się, wzięłam swoją torbę z książkami i zarzuciłam na ramię. Podniosłam telefon z półki i podeszłam do klatki mojej papugi - Wichury. Zaskrzeczała radośnie. - Hej mała. Pobawimy się, gdy wrócę ze szkoły. Ale teraz muszę iść. Do zobaczenia! - dałam Wichurce przysmak i zeszłam na dół - do kuchni. Przywitałam się z mamą i usiadłam przy stole. - I co dzwonili ze szpitala? Jak Anna się czuje? - zapytałam i zaczęłam jeść. - Dzwonili...Jak na razie jest z nią dobrze, ale możemy się spodziewać wszystkiego. - odpowiedziała i też usiadła. Moja siostra od kilku miesięcy leży w szpitalu, w Londynie. Za miesiąc będzie miała przeszczep serca. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziałam kończąc jeść kanapkę. - Ja też, ale teraz powinnaś już iść do szkoły. Masz 20 minut. - O Matko! To ja lecę. Pa! - szybko wstałam, założyłam kozaki, zimową kurtkę, czapkę i szalik. Wyszłam na dwór. Myślę, że zdąże do szkoły, jest niedaleko. Jakieś 2 km od mojego domu. Obok mnie mieszka Czkawka - wyższy ode mnie brunet o zielonych oczach...i mój najlepszy przyjaciel, chociaż od kilku miesięcy czuję do niego coś więcej. Przechodzę właśnie obok jego domu. Jest bardzo zimno, ale dojdę. - Nie powinnaś tak, moja droga, marznąć. Może pozwolisz, że moja mama nas podwiezie? - usłyszałam głos i się odwróciałam. - Czkawka! Cześć. Oczywiście, że z wami pojadę. - weszłam na jego podwórko. Przytuliliśmy się na powitanie. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Po chwili mama Czkawki weszła do środka i odpaliła samochód. Przywitałyśmy się i ruszyliśmy w stronę szkoły (Na pewno chodzą do 1 liceum, ale nie napiszę nazwy, bo nic nie mogłam znaleźć w internecie). Po kilku minutach dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Czkawka i ja weszliśmy do szkoły. Skierowaliśmy się do szatni, a tam zobaczylismy naszych przyjaciół - Śledzika, Sączysmarka i bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Przytaliśmy się z nimi i po chwili cała nasza grupa skierowała się do sali, w której mamy teraz lekcję. A mianowicie biologię. Nawet lubię ten przedmiot...siedzę na nim ze Szpadką - razem ze swoim bratem mogą zdemolować wszystko co stanie im na drodze. Ale ona nie jest w 100% taka jak Mieczyk. Na pewno jest mądrzejsza. A wracając do lekcji...za 10 minut jest dzwonek. Zawsze przed rozpoczęciem jakiejkolwiek lekcji, lubię słuchać muzyki. Uwielbiam piosenki Jónsi' ego (tak to prawda ♥). Bez przerwy go słucham. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek, schowałam telefon i słuchawki do torby i weszliśmy do klasy. Usiadłam razem ze Szpadką. Wyjęłyśmy książki. Czkawka i Mieczyk siedzieli przed nami. Szpadka kopała krzesło swojego brata. Trochę śmiesznie to wyglądało kiedy Mieczyk się złościł, ale po chwili nauczycielka ich uspokoiła. Ja nie mogłam się skupić...ciągle patrzyłam się na Czkawkę. Szpadka to zauważyła i zaczęła pisać coś na kartce. Podała mi ją i przeczytałam napis: Ciągle patrzysz się na Czkawkę...coś mi się wydaje, że się w nim zakochałaś... ''Nie wiedziałam co odpisać, ale po chwili zamyślenia napisałam: ''Wydaje ci się. To, przecież mój najlepszy przyjaciel! Trochę skłamałam, ale nie chcę zepsuć takiej wspaniałej przyjaźni. Podałam jej kartkę. Chyba nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała... Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy wybliegli z klasy. Ja szłam powoli przez korytarz, ale zatrzymała mnie Szpadka. - Astrid...no powiedz mi...zakochałaś się w nim? - zapytała kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Popatrzyłam chwilę na nią. - Sama już nie wiem...ale od kilku miesiecy zachowuję się wobec niego inaczej. Gdy jestem przy nim to serce bije mi jak szalone i stresuję się... - podrapałam się w tył głowy. - Kochana...zakochałaś się. Tak się cieszę! Będziesz miała najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole! - przytuliła mnie mocno. Tak to prawda...jestem w nim bardzo zakochana... - Ale wiesz, że mi nie chodzi o jego wygląd, tylko charakter? - No jasne, że wiem. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Też się uśmiehnęłam i po chwili poszłysmy do sali, w której mamy lekcję. Większość przerwy Szpadka zadawała mi pytania typu: Powiesz mu?, Chcesz się z nim ożenić?, itp. Normalnie już nie wytrzymywałam. Ona bardziej przejmuje się moim życiem prywatnym niż swoim. Po chwili zorientowała się, że te pytania mnie denerwują i przestała je zadawać. Przprosiła mnie. Oczywiście sę na nią nie złosczę...(przyśpieszę trochę) Minęły już wszystkie lekcje. Właśnie wracam razem z Czkawką do domu. - Słuchaj...może pójdziemy później na jakiś spacer? - zapytał nieśmiało. Zarumieniłam się. - Jasne, a o której? - zapytałam. - Może za godzinę? Co ty na to? - Świetnie. - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - To widzimy sie za godzinę. - doszliśmy właśnie do naszych domów. - przyjdę po ciebie. - uśmiechnął się czarująco. - Ok, dzięki. - przytuliliśmy się. - To pa! - Do zobaczenia! - powiedział Czkawka. Weszłam na swoje podwórko i szybko skierowałam się do drzwi domu. Weszłam do środka. Przywitałam się z mamą i usiadłam przy stole. Mama postawiła mi talerz z obiadem. - Jak było w szkole? - zapytała uśmiechnięta. - Całkiem dobrze, ale...muszę co coś powiedzieć... - O co chodzi? - Bo ja...zakochałam się...w...Czkawce. - w końcu to z siebie wydusiłam. Mama wyglądała na zdziwioną, ale po chwili podeszła do mnie i mocno przytuliła. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. - Tak się cieszę! Wiedziałam, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. - moja mama bardzo lubi Czkawkę i ma nadzieję, że on będzie jej zięciem. - Ale nie wiem czy on czuje to samo. - powiedziałam trochę smutna. Już się nie przytulałyśmy. - Ja trzymam za was kciuki. - uśmiechnęła się. ja też się uśmiechnełam i zaczęłam jeść obiad. ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Nareszcie odważyłem się zaprosić Astrid...ale to chyba nie będzie randka. Jestem w niej zakochany już od roku, a ona jeszcze nic nie podejrzewa. Chciałbym jej to powiedzieć, ale chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowy. Teraz siedzę na łóżku, z laptopem na kolanach i Szczerbatkiem u boku przeglądając Facebook'a. Jestem cały w nerwach przed tym spacerem. Ale w sumie dlaczego? Przecież zawsze spotykaliśmy się po szkole i zachowywałem się normalnie... Rozmawiałem już o tym, że zakochałem się w Astrid, zrodzicami. bardzo się cieszę, polubili ją i mówią, że pasujemy do siebie. Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie... Odłożyłem laptopa, wziąłem gitarę i zacząłem grać jakieś przypadkowe melodie. Ale przypomniałem sobie naszą ulubioną piosenkę (moją i As) - Jónsi - Go Do (♥). Miło mi się grało - do czasu... Mój kot zaczął szarpać struny aż w końcu jedna z nich pękła. No świetnie! - Szczerbatek! Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie bawił się moją gitarą! - spłoszył się i zeskoczył z łóżka. Ja obejrzałem gitarę. Tą strunę wymienię później. Muszę się szykować do spaceru. Kot nadal stał odwrócony do mnie. Podszedłem do niego i lekko pogłaskałem. Po chwili zaczął się łasić. - Wystarczy tych pieszczot. Uciekaj na dół... - powiedziałem, a Szczerbek wybiegł z pokoju. Ja wyjąłem z szafy brązowe spodnie (nie, nie rurki), czarną koszulkę z czerwoną czaszką i ciemno-zieloną bluzę. Ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół''.'' Rozdział.2. (Piątek 2 stycznia, 16:00) ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Właśnie wyszedłem z domu. Skierowałem się w stronę domu Astrid. Zanim wszedłem na podwórko, ona już wyskoczyła ze środka i mocno mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. Przestaliśmy się przytulać. - Zdaje mi się, że to ja miałem po ciebie przyjść? - zaśmiałem się. - Oh...Ja po prostu już nie mogłams ię doczekać! - też się zaśmiała. - To gdzie idziemy? - Do parku. - uśmiechnąłem się. Mam dla niej niespodziankę. Wyszliśmy z jej podwórka i skierowalismy się w stronę parku. To tylko 5 km od naszych domów. Mały spacer nam nie zaszkodzi. As ciągle na mnie spoglądała. - Ja wiem, że ty coś kombinujesz. - uśmiechnęła się. - A skąd to wiesz? - zapytałem. - Bo cię znam. - no fakt...znamy się 12 lat. To BARDZO dużo. Powoli dochodzilismy do parku. - Astrid...zamkniesz oczy? - zapytałem gdy stanęliśmy. - A po co? - zapytała i spojrzała na mnie. - Emm... tego dowiesz się za chwilę...to co? - zapytałem jeszcze raz. - Jasne. - usmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy. Zakryłem je dodatkowo rękami, żeby nie podglądała. Kierowaliśmy się powoli w stronę parku. Robiło się już ciemno, a spacer zajął nam pół godziny. Gdy weszliśmy na teren parku odkryłem oczy As...była oszołomiona, ale też szczęśliwa. Wszystkiego Najlepszego! - powiedziałem uśmiechniety. - Dziękuje! - rzuciła mi się na szyję, po czym mocno pocałowała w policzek. - To najwspanialszy prezent jaki dostałam! - Cieszę się, że ci się spodobało. - przestaliśmy się przytulać. Ciągle się do siebie uśmiechaliśmy. ''Perspektywa Astrid'' Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłam. Czkawka jest najcudowniejszym chłopakiem na Ziemi. Cztery najbliższe drzewa są ozdobione światełkami, a między nimi jest rozwieszony napis; również ze światełek, ale w innym kolorze; Dla najlepszej przyjaciółki Astrid. Może dla innych to nie wydaje się jakieś cudowne, ale dla mnie jest...i to bardzo. Przytuliłam Czkawkę jeszcze raz. On odwzajemnił uścisk. Jest już ciemno,a dopiero jest 17:00. Przestaliśmy się przytulać. - Ale As...to jeszcze nie wszystko. - Czkawka uklęknął przede mną i zaczął wyciągać coś z kieszeni. Myślałam, że serce mi zaraz wyskoczy. On chce mi się oświadczyć? Czy co? Wyjął rękę z kieszeni, a moim oczom ukazały się dwa bilety. Czkawka się zaśmiał, ja też. - Astrid...czy pójdziesz ze mną na koncert naszego ulubionego zespołu? - zapytał, a ja uśmiechnełam się szeroko. - Czyżby Sigur Rós? (czytaj: Sigur Ros) - zapytałam prawie ,,pękając'' z radości.'' - Oczywiście, że tak. - Czkawka stał czekając na odpowiedź. - I ty się jeszcze pytasz? Jasne, że pójdę! - przytulilismy się mocno. - Nie masz pojęcia jaka jestem szczęśliwa. A wiesz co? - No co? - Myślałam, że chcesz mi się oświadczyć. - zaśmiałam się. - No co ty...po pierwsze: nie jesteśmy parą, a po drugie: jesteśmy za młodzi. I chciałem właśnie tak zaprosić cię na koncert. - zaśmiał się. Walnęłam go lekko w ramię. - Za co? - Dobrze wiesz za co. - uśmiechnęłam się. Walnełam go, bo myślałam, że naprawdę chce być ze mną...a wiem, że tak nie jest... - A ...jak zdobyłeś bilety? I kiedy jest ten koncert? - Kupiłem bilety miesiąc temu, a koncert jest za tydzień, w sobotę. - uśmiechnał się szeroko. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i przytuliłam go, ale tym razem delikatniej. - Jesteś najwspanialszym przyjacielem na świecie. - Dla tekiej dziewczyny jak ty warto robić takie rzeczy. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i porozmawialismy chwilkę. Zbliżała się 18:00. Szliśmy już z powrotem do domów. Bez pospiechu, spokojnie. - Dziekuje. To najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam. - powiedziałam gdy dochodzilismy już do domów. - Nie ma sprawy. Zrobie wszystko, żebyś tylko była szczęśliwa. - Jesteś wspaniały. - zatrzymaliśmy się przed moim domem. - Jeszcze raz dziękuje i...Dobranoc! - pocałowałam go w policzek. - Dobranoc. - rozeszlismy się do naszych domów. Weszłam do środka. Zdjęłam zimowe ubrania i skierowałam się do swojego pokoju. Umyłam się, przbrałam w piżamę i położyłam na łóżku. Ten dzień byłp cudowny. Chyba najlepsze urodziny w życiu. Moja papuga już spała. Ja wzięłam szkicownik i zaczęłam rysować. Zanim się obejrzałam minęła godzina. Posłuchałam sobie jeszcze muzyki i poprzeglądałam różne strony w internecie. Jest 21:30, byłam bardzo zmęczona. Odłożyłam laptopa na półkę. Juz nie moge się doczekać koncertu. Czkawka lubi urządzać niespodzianki i własnie za to go kocham. No, nie tylko za to, ale po prostu za to jaki jest. Momentalnie zasnęłam. Rozdział.3. (Sobota 3 stycznia, 8:30) ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Właśnie się obudziłem. Szczerbatek wskoczył na łóżko i ułożył się obok mnie. Pogłaskałem go i sięgnąłem po telefon, żeby sprawdzić, która jest godzina. Tata już pewnie pojechał do pracy. Jest dyrektorem szkoły, do której chodzę...Jego praca ma dobre i złe strony...(dyrektorzy chyba chodzą do szkoły w soboty, nie?). Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem na dół, do kuchni. Kot poszedł za mną. Mama już robiła śnidanie. - Cześć mamo. - powiedziałem uśmiechnięty i usiadłem przy stole. - Cześć. Właśnie zrobiłam ci śniadanie. - postawiła na stole talerz z omletem. - Dzięki. - usmiechnałem się i zacząłem jeść. Po 10 minutach skierowałem się do pokoju. Usiadłem na łóżku, wziąłem laptopa, podłączyłem do niego słuchawki i właczyłem muzykę. Mój kot wskoczył na łózko...chodzi za mną dosłownie wszędzie! Ułożył się i zaczął mruczeć. Pogłaskałem go. Uwielbiam tego kota...Minęło pół godziny...naprawiłem swoją gitarę i nie mam nic do roboty, a do Astrid nie pójdę, bo jest jeszcze wcześnie.' '''Ale chyba do niej zadzwonię...Sięgnąłem po telefon i wybrałem numer As. - Halo? - zapytała Astrid zaspanym głosem. Chyba ją obudziłem. - Cześć Astrid. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. - Cześć Czkawka. Nie obudziłeś mnie. Po prostu dopiero wstałam. - Ok, wiesz mam pytabie. - Jakie? - Może później....pójdziemy na basen? - Jasne! - powiedziała zadowolona. - To przyjdę po ciebie o 12:00, zgoda? - Zgoda. - To do zobaczenia! - Do zobaczenia! - rozłączyliśmy się. Mam jeszcze 3 godziny. Za oknem pada śnieg...Ah...Wiecie tutaj na Islandii przez 9 miesięcy jest ciemno i panuje zima. Na naszej wyspie mamy wszystko to, czego nam potrzeba, oprócz słońca. Dlatego musimy zajmować się czymś, co daje nam przyjemność i sprawia, że jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Dlatego na Islandii bardzo dużo ludzi zajmuje się sztuką, nieustannym tworzeniem czegoś (wykorzystałam cytat Jónsi'ego ♥). Ja gram na gitarze i trochę śpiewam, a Astrid pisze opowiadania. Naprawdę cudownie jej to wychodzi. ''Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie zeszłam do kuchni i usiadłam przy stole. Przywitałam się z mamą i zaczęłam jeść śniadanie. - Masz jakieś plany na dziś? - zapytała mama z uśmiechem. - O 12:00 idę z Czkawką na basen. A czemu pytasz? - Tak po prostu...Bo wiesz...mogłybyśmy razem pójść na zakupy. Pewnie chcesz sobie kupić jakieś nowe rzeczy? - To świetny pomysł! Ale mogę iść na basen? - Tak, ale kiedy wrócisz to jedziemy na zakupy. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze przez pół godziny. Po rozmowie poszłam do pokoju i wypuściłam moją papugę z klatki. Usiadła mi na ramieniu. Ja usiadłam na łóżku nadal mając Wichurę na ramieniu. Wzięłam swój zeszyt i ołówek. Zaczęłam dokańczać jedno z moich opowiadań. Piszę odkąd skończyłam 14 lat. Czyli już 3 lata. Moje opowiadania są różne...o przyjaźni, o miłości, marzeniach i w ogóle. Po prostu o wszystkim. Minęło 2 godziny. Już 11:00 i trzeba przygotować się na basen. Odłożyłam zeszyt, a Wichura odleciała do klatki. Zamknęłam ją i podeszłam do szafy. Wyjęłam mój strój kąpielowy, czepek i okulary. Schowałam wszystko do torby. Poszłam do łazienki po ręcznik i wszystko co mi będzie potrzebne. Zeszłam na dół. Spojrzałam na zegarek...11:15. Usiadłam na kanapie i włączyłam telewizję. Minęło pół godziny. Wzięłam swoja torbę, włożyłam zimowe ubrania i wyszłam na dwór. Czkawka właśnie wchodził na podwórko. Podbiegłam do niego i przytuliłam. - To co, gotowa? - zapytał uśmiechnięty. - Jasne! - powiedziałam. Zdecydowaliśmy, że pojedziemy autobusem. Poszliśmy na przystanek. Autobus przyjechał bardzo szybko. Wsiedliśmy do niego i po 15 minutach byliśmy już na miejscu. Weszlśmy do budynku. ''(na hali basenowej) - To gdzie najpierw idziemy? - zapytał Czkawka rozglądając się. - Nie wiem...może... - zastanawiałam się przez chwilę. Czkawka przysunął się do mnie i lekko popchnął do wody. - Czkawka! - krzyknęłam na niego, ale zaraz po tym się roześmiałam. On też się śmiał...Wciągnęłam go do wody. - I co teraz też bedziesz się śmiał? - zapytałam rozbawiona. - Chyba tak. - zaśmiał się. Uwielbiam gdy się uśmiecha albo śmieje. Wygląda wtedy tak cudownie...Rozmarzyłam się... ''Perspaktywa Czkawki Uwilbiam wygłupiać się z Astrid. Zauważyłem, że ciągle na coś patrzy taka rozmarzona....pomachałem jej ręką przed oczami. Ocknęła się. - O co chodzi? - zapytała zdezorientowana. - Na co się tak patrzyłaś? - zapytałem z lekkim uśmiechem. Może na mnie? Ale po co robię sobie nadzieję, przecież za mną stoją ratownicy... - Nieważne...po prostu się zamysliłam. - uśmiechnęła się. Po tym malutkim zamieszaniu poszliśmy popływać na głębokim basenie. Było świetnie! Później zjeżdżaliśmy na zjeżdżalniach (masło maślane xD) i tak minęło 2 godziny. Wróciliśmy już do domu. Staliśmy na chodniku przed moim domem. - Masz jeszcze jakieś plany na dziś? - zapytałem. - Jadę z mamą na zakupy...a co? - uśmiechneła się i poprawiła grzywkę. - Bo wiesz....myślałem, że mogłabyś do mnie wpaść.... - powiedziałem trochę nieśmiało...sam nie wiem dlaczego... - Oczywiście, że do ciebie przyjdę...ale po zakupach, ok? - zapytała uśmiechnięta. - Jasne. To do zobaczenia! - przytuliliśmy się. Astrid poszła do swojego domu, ja do swojego...' 'Będziecie na mnie bardzo źli, ale...zawieszam bloga. Miałam na niego pomysł, ale to nie wyjdzie. Bo tutaj nie mozna pisać o tym...co Wam proponowałam. Chcę się rozwijać, pisząc nie tylko takie opowiadania jak tu, ale inne. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. Ale niestety bloga zawieszam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone